Intertwined Shadows
by The Blonde Midget
Summary: A simple nap before class suddenly turns into something far greater for Jounouchi Katsuya, as he finds himself transported back in time to change places with his past self in Ancient Egypt. But is that all to it? SetoJou SethKatsu
1. Prologue

Hiya, folks! Time for a new, exciting story from The Blonde Midget! Okay, maybe not. But it is a story, none the less. I'm posting the prologue for it now, so please tell me if it sounds interesting and if you want to read more. If the response is negative, I might just take it down or leave it to dust a bit in my plot-bunny archive. Anyway! Please have a pleasant read!

Summary: A simple nap before class suddenly turns into something far greater for Jounouchi Katsuya, as he finds himself transported back in time to change places with his past self in Ancient Egypt. But behind this seemingly harmless problem, lies a much greater danger- a danger that might be discovered too late...

Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of it's characters. That's an old japanese's title (that lucky bastard). Pairings: SetoxJou and SethxJonoh as main, probably some puzzleshipping and tendershipping as sides, as usual. Warnings: BoyxBoy love and rating will go up in later chapters. You'll see why and the warnings will come acording to chapters. Now! Read and enjoy!

**Prologue**

It had been a tough morning for Jounouchi Katsuya. After getting home late from his afternoon job at the local pub, The Green Stud (Katsuya highly suspected the owner was on drugs while deciding the name; either that or he'd eaten far too many Pixie Sticks) he had only gotten a few hours of real sleep before he head to get ready for school.

He then found that his father had used up all of the hot water in the shower. Thus, his morning shower had been a short and highly unpleasant experience.

A note on the kitchen table then kindly and fatherly (as it was his father that had written it) told him there was no breakfast food in the house, but that he left some money for him to buy some on his way home and may God strike him down if he forgot to. Signed with a lot of love. Charming.

Also, he'd have to walk to school because his father had left early for work at the bakery.

And according to his alarmclock, he'd be late if he didn't run NOW.

All this resulted in a shivery, wet-haired, hungry and tired Katsuya running to school, several blocks away.

As if that was not enough. When Katsuya finally found himself at school, he saw that he was an hour EARLY. Which too late informed him that he'd need a new alarmclock in the near future.

Luckily, Jounouchi Katsuya was a very optimistic person (which he himself gave the credit to his bloodtype, B+). So, he didn't see a problem in coming too early. Instead, he saw an opportunity to use this time-mishap to his benifit.

In the form of an extra hour of sleep.

About five minutes later, Katsuya was sound asleep by his desk, his golden head resting on his crossed arms.

Soon, he'd find that his innocent nap would turn his life up-side-down.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

At the very same time, (but, uh, 5000 years in the past under the bright morningsun of Ancient Egypt) a young boy watched his Pharaoh and master sleep soundly on his luxorious bed. The boy was snuggled up to the older man's side. A smile played on his lips as he stroked his chest with gentle, tanned fingers.

The boy's name was Katsuya Jonoh and he was one the new Pharaoh's bedslaves. He was a beautiful creature, with his rare blond, sunkissed hair that brushed his small shoulders gently. Big, goldenred eyes, framed by long, black eyelashes, were glued to his master's sleeping face, full of pure adoration. He'd been of the Pharaoh's possession for three out of his seventeen years of age and was surprisingly still there by his master's bedside.

After all, Pharaoh Seth's tastes changed quickly. Usually he kept his slaves for only a month or so in a row. Of course, Katsuya hadn't shared his bed for more than six months, the first time on his seventeenth birthday when Seth had deemed his body ready for it. That memory was stored in his memory, but that would be pondered on deeper at a later date. Not now.

Six months was a remarkably long time by Seth's side. Katsuya sometime pondered on why he'd been so lucky, but never too long. It didn't matter to him, as long as he got to stay by his master's side. Even if he had to share him with the other slaves.

A warm wind made a white linen curtain flutter and caressed Katsuya's smile. He was slowly drifting off to sleep, his master's warm and strong arms still around his slender waist.

Little did he know, that the moment he closed his eyes, everything would change.

The shadows had begun to stir.

**End prologue**

Well, that was short. But yeah. This is the prologue to this story, that I hope will turn out quite epic. I've gotten quite far on the first chapter, but I'm not done yet.

PLEASE, don't ask when the next update will be, I have no idea myself. As I always do, I upload a new chapter the moment I have finished it. I never plan ahead on when that will be, it could be weeks or days.

Also, my life has...turned a bit complicated these days, so my mind might not be on writing as much as...sorting things out. So please, have patiance with me.

Now! Please, leave a review and say what you thought; is this story worth continuing or should I throw it into the dumpster? Flames are welcome, as they will be laughed at and taunted.

**-TheBlondeMidget**


	2. The Dream and Awakening

YAY! Lookit, new chapter already! A...very short one. But yeah, just wanted to give a fast update to you all. I promise, the chapters will get longer! Right now, I'm just keeping the first two short to get updates out before I start working deeper into the plot, okay? Just to keep you from waiting too long and...well, to give cliffhanger. XD

Anyway! Let's start the chapter!

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine, still. ...if it was, it would be much more yaoi hints. I wouldn't stop at the "don't contradict your master", no! I would go to the collar and leash and...er...-looks around at wide-eyed kids- ...let's...move on...-scoots away slowly-

Warnings: NUDITY! ...mentioned. Not detailed. XD Boyxbox love mentioned...and a few bad words. Yeah. XD

Pairings: ...check the prologue.

Anyway! ^^ Have a good read! –flutters out-

**Chapter 1**

Jounouchi Katsuya had a strange dream.

He found himself floating in some kind of dark void. The blackness around him would sometimes waver and a flicker of light would tease his eyes. Then, in the next moment, it would be gone and the darkness was complete and compact again. Even though it was so dark, he knew he himself was lit up, for some reason.

Even though he couldn't move his body in any way, he still was moving upwards. He didn't know towards what, but hoped it wasn't some kind of spiked wall. Most of his nightmares ended that way and it was FREAKY.

Suddenly, something moved in the upper range of his vision. Something that looked like the top of someone's head, covered by a mess of blond hair...

The next moment, Katsuya met someone's gaze...and gasped loudly.

It was himself. A mirror image of himself, floating past him up-side-down. Yet...it wasn't himself. They shared the same face, but this boy's hair was longer and brigter. Where his own skin was pale, this boy's had a dark tan. His clothes were...rather peculiar to Katsuya. A deeply green tunic-thingy, with a golden belt at the waist that...showed off a bit too much of the legs for Katsuya's liking. It kinda looked like a skirt, damnit! No boy that looked like him should wear a skirt!

The boy looked smaller than him, but that could be just Katsuya's imagination. Or ego speaking; he wasn't one of the biggest, muscular people himself after all.

The biggest difference between them, though, were their eyes.

The mirror-image's eyes were golden red, sort of like copper. Katsuya's own were more on the golden brown side, like amber.

Their gazes met for a brief second and Katsuya was sure he saw the other's eyes widen as well. Then, he floated past and was gone from Katsuya's range of sight. He wanted to look down and see where he went, but his body was still paralyzed and wouldn't move at all.

Then, the light took him away.

The next thing he knew, he was waking up. _"Thank God, didn't wanna have anymore of that wacky dream!" _Katsuya thought to himself drowzily. _"Damn...it's hot in here! It's only Febuary still...have they finally decided to turn the thermostat up inside?" _The blond snorted quietly to himself. As if THAT would happen, even if his craziest dreams. Apparantely, the school board had decided that a little cold would be just good for the students' learning-process.

Thus turning the school even colder in the winter, so it was actually a relief to get OUT at the end of the day. Lousy monyegrubbers.

That put aside, it really WAS unnaturally hot around him. Damn, and those sheets caressing his naked body sure wasn't helping! And neither was that hot, smooth, breathing and hard pillow under his cheek and pressing up against his body. Hm, the mattress under him SURE was soft, though...much softer than the lumpy one he had at home. Also-

...wait a moment.

Katsuya snapped his eyes open and immediately realised something was very off.

The sunlit bedroom wasn't the stuffy classroom he'd fallen asleep in.

His school uniform had never been so, ahem, au natural.

...and that handsome man he'd been half-on top on SURE AS HELL wasn't his ink-covered desk.

Now, you might think Katsuya would freak out about such an occurance. But that just proves how wrong you are. Katsuya might be a mindless, impatiant clutz most of the time, but right now he was keeping himself calm and levelminded.

Yes.

"WHAT THE HEEEEELL?!" Katsuya shrieked, quite effeminately so.

Calm and levelminded like the sea during a hurricane, that is.

The shocked teen threw himself off of the bed, still shrie- ahem, screaming his manly lungs out. Luckily, not onto hard floor but a softsoft carpet that was lush enough to sleep on (or have sex on, even if he didn't know that).

As Katsuya was staring at his naked form and slowly going into panic-move, he didn't notice how the person he'd been sleeping next to stirred and gave a small groan.

He DID notice, however, when the other spoke, as his voice was eerily familliar.

"Jonoh?" The man leaned out over the edge of the bed to look at him and Katsuya froze in shock. "What are you doing down there?" A cold chuckle, that too, very familliar. "Do you enjoy sleeping on the floor like a dog, perhaps?"

"_Kaiba. It's frickin' KAIBA."_

**End Chapter**

CLIFFHANGER!

…sorry. As I said, just wanted to get a quick chapter out, even if it's short. Please, do enjoy anyway and I promise the next chapter will be longer and more plotfilled!

-The Blonde Midget


	3. Crossed Souls

**A/N: SORRY TO YOU WITH ALERT TO THIS STORY; I ACCIDENTALY UPLOADED THIS CHAPTER AND HAD TO TAKE IT DOWN AGAIN! I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY PROBLEMS THIS MIGHT HAVE CAUSED! T___T**

Final wordcount: 3133 words.

SEE! :D Long chapter this time! I told you this one would be longer! Finally, the real chapters has commenced. Er, but the cliffhangers have not stopped. Nu-uh. X3

Anyway! I won't keep yacking! Please, read and enjoy and I'll see you in the end credits!

_Where we last left our hero; _

"_Jonoh?" The man leaned out over the edge of the bed to look at him and Katsuya froze in shock. "What are you doing down there?" A cold chuckle, that too, very familliar. "Do you enjoy sleeping on the floor like a dog, perhaps?" _

"Kaiba. It's frickin' KAIBA."

**Chapter 2**

Indeed. To Katsuya's shellshocked mind, that man on the bed was Kaiba Seto; His arch nemesis and the one whom he was certain was plotting his demise, his nightmare incarnate, the Tom to his Jerry. And any other reference that could indicate their hate for each other (1)

Those cold, unemotional eyes were the same, if a little darker in colour and just slightly more open.

That sharp chin and nose, that sneer that almost were out on his lips, tickling the corners of his thin mouth.

That neat brown hair, if a little longer, a little messy from sleeping (PLEASE, SAY IT WAS FROM SLEEPING, Katsuya cried in his own mind) and lighter in colour.

And who CARED about if Kaiba had gotten a dark tan since he saw him yesterday, or that he doubted he was so damned muscular under his form-fitting poloshirt. His mind sure didn't and was screaming the only possible answer to whom this person was: it WAS Kaiba fucking SETO!

Thus, Katsuya decided to tell this man that obviously didn't know he was Kaiba, that he was just that. Kaiba, that is.

"KAIBA?!" Katsuya shrieked again (thanking every diety he could think of that none of his old gang members or God forbid OTOGI could hear him then).

The man, OBVIOUSLY Kaiba, frowned slightly, making him look much more dangerous than Kaiba usually did. "You should not call someone else's name ike that in my presance, dog. I thought we went over this before."

Dog insults. If that didn't prove this was Kaiba once and for all, NOTHING did.

"I'M NOT A DOG!" That familliar retort made Katsuya feel a little bit calmer. Fragmentaly so, but he was not one to complain. Not right now anyway. "A-And what the hell is going on?! Why am I naked?!"

Pause. STARE.

"WHY ARE _YOU _NAKED?!"

A gasp of horrid realisation.

"W-We didn't..._do it_, did we?!"

Now, Katsuya WOULD have yelled more, but was stopped.

By a big hand grabbing his throat and throwing him back onto the bed, that squeaked indignantly and then used the cold-shoulder treatment to punish the one whom treated it so rudely by not even apologizing for that mindless attack on it's being.

Katsuya stared up at the now furious, yet slightly confused, face of tanned-Kaiba. _"When did he get that tan? Is it can-tan?" _His scrambled mind wondered in mid-panic.

"What has gotten into you today, slave?" Can-tanned-Kaiba growled, those dark eyes icely burning into his own, promising pain and punishment beyond compare. "You are talking back to your master and wake him from his sleep, just to scream some nobody's name?" The steelgrip on his throat loosened somewhat to allow him air as can-tanned-Kaiba seemed to calm down a little. "Did you have another one of those bad dreams, Jonoh?" His voice seemed almost caring, a sharp contrast to Katsuya's rapidly bruising throat.

Wait. What did can-tanned-Kaiba just call him? Jonoh? Uh...that wasn't right.

"...huh?" Katsuya blinked up at him hesitantly. "Uh...what did you just call me?"

Can-tanned-Kaiba slowly raised an eyebrow. "Jonoh. Did you hit your head?" Pause. "...appart from how it banged against the headboard last night." A smirk curved his lips, making Katsuya's stomach send fluttery sensations through him, centering somewhere around his belly-button.

"Jon-HEY! That's not my name!" A brilliant deduction, brought to you from Katsuya's magnificent brain.

"Of course it is." Can-tanned-Kaiba looked impatient at his appearant dumbness now.

"NO! I'm Jounouchi Katsuya-DAMNIT, get off of me, Kaiba!" Katsuya suddenly thrashed underneath the stoic brunet, as the feel of having that warm body on top of him made his body go all...fuzzy and heated.

Tan-canned-Kaiba frowned slightly. "Jou...nouchi?" He repeated his name as if it was very foreign to him and it sounded strange on his tongue. More like 'Jounitsi' than the real thing, but Jou wasn't in the mood to correct him.

"Yeah! You should know that, can-ta…err, I mean, Kaiba!" Katsuya glared lightly at him. "Don't play dumb."

"I wouldn't play a game that you seem so very talented at." Can-tanned-Kaiba muttered, more to himself than meant to be heard by others. Then, he went serious and suddenly grabbed Katsuya's chin, holding him still while he leant close...closer...very...close...!

"K-Ka-What are you...?!" Katsuya shrieked once more, putting his hands at the other's chest. Not good! Being this close was NOT good...! And...neither was...that warm breath against his lips...so faint, but there...and...his scent wasn't nice either...warm and...spicey...and...w-what was he thinking again?

"Be quiet." Can-tanned-Kaiba mumbled, stopping about an inch away from Katsuya's face. Or, his lips, in Katsuya's mind. His heart raced while those cold eyes drilled into his own, seeming to see so, so much more than just a pair of amber orbs. They seemed to see right into his soul and dig around in his thoughts leisurely.

Can-tanned-Kaiba's face suddenly changed. It could have been surprise, but Katsuya wouldn't bet any big money on it (it could just as well have been gas). It was as if he saw something deep, deep in his eyes...

"You are not Jonoh." He murmured then. His voice contained some sort of emotion that Katsuya had never heard in Kaiba's voice, EVER. It...it was almost...it sounded sort of like sadness.

"That's what I've been telling you for the last five minutes!" Katsuya face-palmed. "Seriously, Kaiba-"

"Then I shall inform you of something, since it doesn't seem to have made it through your thick skull, peasant." Can-tanned-Kaiba gave him a cold look as he pulled away, stretching to his full, impressive height. Even when sitting, he was VERY, very tall. "I am NOT the one you call 'Kaiba'. I am Seth, Pharaoh of Egypt and former High Priest of the royal temples honored to Set and Ra."

"...come again?" Katsuya GAPED.

The man's eyebrow twitched in a way Katsuya found highly familliar. And amusing. And it sent a strange sense of completion through him; whenever he could make Kaiba (or...can-tanned-Kaiba) annoyed, he felt like a winner.

"The Pharaoh never repeats himself."

"...huh. That must get annoying when people really don't hear what you say." Katsuya blinked.

"Well, in some matters, I might..." Seth (or can-tanned-Kaiba, as he still was in Katsuya's head) paused in his sentance and then glared at Katsuya. "Don't change the subject of matter. Who are you and what are you doing in my slave's body?"

"I already told you! I'm Jounouchi Katsuya!" Katsuya huffed, crossing his arms crossedly.

Seth rolled his eyes, making a small motion with his hand that said 'carry on'. "I asked not you name; WHO are you?"

"Uh..." Katsuya hesitated for a moment. Oh, boy, this would be fun to explain... "Well, I'm....from the future." He scratched the back of his neck with a nervous laugh.

Seth gave him a long look of sceptism.

"What, I am!" Katsuya huffed and glared at him. "I'm from Japan, a looot of years into the future! Millennias, even!"

"Japan?" Seth looked highly confused. "Where lies that kingdom?"

"Well, it's not a kingdom, persay..." And Katsuya proceeded to explain as much as he knew about Japan, both of ancient and presant time. The tanned brunet listened quietly, taking in all the new information with great interest. He only interrupted a few times to ask about things he didn't understand, but mostly let Katsuya tell his story.

When he was finally done, Seth sat with his arms crossed, head rested against the wall above the bed, eyes closed and a thoughtful frown on his forehead. He sat like that for several minutes and for a brief moment of insulted pride, Katsuya thought he had fallen asleep. Just when he was ready to smack him to show how unhappy he was about this, Seth finally spoke.

"So it is true..." He mumbled, slowly opening his eyes (and Katsuya quickly lowered the hand he had meant to smack the brunet with). "The soul travel on, even when the body perishes and like the grand phoenix, it rejuvenates."

"...uh?"

"When you die, your soul is born again in another time. " Seth rolled his eyes. "You seem to be the future self of my slave, Katsuya Jonoh." He frowned lightly then. "But how in Ra's holy name did you get here?"

"Well, uh..." Katsuya hesitated. "I had a really weird dream before I got here...where I floated around in darkness and went by this person that kinda looked like me..."

"Your souls switched places through the Shadow Realm?" Seth looked shocked. "That is a phenomenon I've never heard of...a future and past self switching places and times...this is much troublesome." He suddenly stood, getting off of the bed. "I shall go investigate if such an occurance has-"

"AKK! GET DRESSED FIRST!" Katsuya yelped, throwing himself face-first into a pillow to protect his innocent, innocent eyes. His cheeks burned, as he'd seen FAR more of this Kaiba-ish man than he'd wanted to. FAR more, if you got his drift.

"_Damn, he's well endowed!" _Katsuya's mind helpfully provided before it promptly got shot, maimed and finally crushed under a huge, heavy mental heel.

A soft chuckle was the answer to his outrage and then...

A warm hand trailed over his asscheeks, in a caress that made everything seem twice as hot.

"You are far more prudent in your world, it seems." Seth's lips brushed against his earlobe, his voice trembling it's way through his eardrum, making that simple sentance seem far more intimate than it should. "Nakedness is a perfectly natural way of being...and far more enjoyable if you know how to take advantage of it..." The hand slowly massaged the muscles of his ass then.

Katsuya reacted in the way ANY manly man would have.

"EEEEK! YOU PERVERT!" A loud clatch was heard and in the next moment, Katsuya had bolted through a door to a room that seemed to tie together with the Pharaoh's chambers.

Seth trailed his fingers over the handshaped, red mark on his cheek and then chuckled darkly.

This would surely be interesting...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Jonoh was having a strange, but not unfamilliar dream.

The darkness around him he knew; it was the Shadow Realm. Every once in a while, he ended up in this place in his sleep. It never frightened him; Seth had taught him about it's mysteries long ago, in that time when Jonoh was still innocent and fifteen and Atemu was still Pharaoh and Seth High Priest. The days had been different then; Seth used to smile them, mostly around lady Kisara.

Once upon a time, Jonoh had hated her.

Seth seemed to have forgotten about how much he taught him and about what potential he had thought the young boy possessed. When Atemu and Kisara died he had never taught Jonoh of the Shadow Realm again. At first, Isis had taken up his training, but only for a few months. Then, Seth hd called him to his bed and life had once more changed for Jonoh.

Then he truly became a slave to Seth.

Jonoh was shaken from these nostalgic thoughts when something blond floated into his visions. Then, his eyes widened with shock.

It was himself. Yet...not...

This boy's skin was much paler, like the few Romans Jonoh had seen on a ship once when he was younger. His hair was blond, if a little darker in colour than his own. They shared the same face, which frightened Jonoh.

His clothes were strange to Jonoh. Some kind of fabric that went all the way down his legs and was tight against them and everything else on his lower body. An equally tight cloth stretched across his chest, arms and shoulders. It was open in the middle, with golden metal pieces in one and and holes in the other, where Jonoh supposed the metal pieces would fit. Under it, he wore something that looked a bit like a baggy, white sack, but he could be mistaken. It all looked very, very odd to him anyway. He tried to imagine wearing anything like that in Egypt's heat and mentaly cringed.

When their eyes met, Jonoh's widened. Their colour was alike, yet very different. The boy's reminded him of amber, where his own was the same colour of copper ("Though far more precious," Seth had said once. Jonoh's cheeks heated up in remembrance).

Jonoh tried to understand what this pale mirrorimage was. It was not a Shadow monster, for Jonoh felt no darkness from him. Obviously he was not a magician either, even if Jonoh felt a slight spark from him. So what was he?

The next moment, the boy floated away from his vision and Jonoh could no longer ponder on it.

White light engulfed him then and Jonoh knew he was waking up.

The first thing he noticed was how cold it was. He was shivering from it, burrying his face in the only source of warmth he could find; some sort of cloth and his own arms.

At once, he knew this was not right. It was too cold, too uncomfortable. He felt no sun on his face, nor any kind wind caressing his face. He was dressed...and he couldn't feel that warm, soothing presance next to him anymore.

Jonoh fluttered his copper coloured eyes open slowly and raised himself to sit up straight.

The room was swarming with life. People in his own age either sat by wooden desks (this amazed Jonoh; wood was very rare in Egypt) or stood in small groups and talked. It was an endless chatter, worse than in the marketplace, that made Jonoh's head hurt. Especially since he didn't understand most of the things being discussed.

Something that struck him as odd was how every man wore the same type of clothes and all women did as well.

Jonoh swallowed tightly and tears were pushing at the back of his eyes. Tears of confusion and slight fear.

What was this place?

"Hey, look! The Sleeping Beauty awakes!" A loud voice suddenly boomed behind him and Jonoh almost jumped out of his skin. He quickly turned his head around to stare up at the person whom had spoken.

A teen with darkbrown hair (which faintly reminded Jonoh of a rhino's thick horn) and a pair of even darker brown eyes. He had a friendly, strong face that at the moment was pulled into the widest grin Jonoh had ever seen. His face was familliar, even if it wasn't exactly the same...

"...Hon'daru?" Jonoh said hesitantly, blinking slowly. This boy looked exactly like his childhood friend Hon'daru, with whom he'd lost contact with after he became Seth's. If they'd grown up together, he was sure he'd looked just like that.

The boy looked confused for a moment before he started laughing so loudly Jonoh was close to smack his hands over his ears to save those poor, innocent eardrums from breaking.

"Maah, Jou! How long did ya sleep anyway? Your mind has turned into mush!" Before Jonoh could ask what this 'mush' was, the brunet suddenly pulled him into a strange position; Jonoh found his neck held tightly by the other's arm and he was slightly bent over...

And then, the boy's knuckles started rubbing his scalp in a way that burned like all of Ra's rage had burned there. And the brunet was STILL laughing, making Jonoh wonder if he had planned this pained experience all along.

"YAAAH!" Jonoh gave a sharp cry, squirming to get out of his hold. "A-Aah! L-Let go of me, please! HYAA! That hurts!"

The rubbing stopped a second later and Jonoh found himself quickly pulled into a straight standing position. His eyes met those dark ones, that now stared at him as if he'd grown a second head. And a second nose too. When Jonoh looked around hesitantly, he found the room silent; everyone was busy staring at him in much the same way the offending boy had.

"W-What?" Jonoh said in a weak, hesitant voice, fidgeting selfconciously. Why was everyone staring at him? H-He'd reacted like anyone would to such an assault!

"Uh..." The brown haired boy scratched his cheek in what looked like a highly uncomfortable and uncertain gesture. "...are you feeling okay, Jou?"

Before Jou could respond(or ask where he was) a very short boy with crazy hair walked up to them with a kind smile, taking his backpack off. "Hi, guys!"

"Yuugi!" The brunet looked very relieved to see him, quickly putting a hand on his shoulder. "Good thing you're here! Jou is acting really weird!"

"Maybe he's just gotten normal, Honda!" A girl with short brown hair and big blue eyes said then, smacking the brunet over the head when she sat down in the desk next to where the crazy haired boy had put his bag down.

"HEY!" Honda glared at her.

Jonoh only noticed this in hindsight. His eyes were stuck at the short boy.

"_He...he looks just like the former Pharaoh." _Jonoh thought in shock. _"...but...cute. Sweet. More innocent...and that girl called him Yuugi, not Atemu..." _

"Jou-kun?" 'Yuugi' suddenly spoke, bringing Jonoh out of his staring. Those big, amethyst eyes (Atemu's had been red, hadn't they?) blinked curiously at him. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I-I..." Jou trembled slightly, not sure what to say at all. His voice shook and he still felt near tears. What was this world, so unlike his own yet filled with so many familliar faces? It was scary...he only wished to be home and to see...

"Ah, damn." The boy called Honda suddenly cursed, looking at something over Jonoh's shoulder. From the look in his eyes, it was something he did not like; the animosity in his eyes was clear for anyone to see. "He came in today too. I keep hoping he'll be run over by a car one of these days..."

"Honda! That's a terrible thing to say!" The brunette girl scolded harshly.

Jonoh slowly looked over his shoulder while those two bickered, to see whom they were talking about...and froze. His heart felt like it stopped and his mouth went dry.

"Well, Jou agrees with me!" Honda suddenly said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Right, Jou?"

Cold blue eyes.

"Jou?"

Brown hair, neat and perfect.

"Earth to Jou! Can you hear me, over?"

That face that haunted away any nightmare of pain and death.

"Seems like Houston has a problem."

"Shut up, Anzu! JOU?!"

A sweet smile slowly spread across Jonoh's face and his eyes filled with tears while his heart filled with relief and joy.

"_Seth. It's Seth." _

**End Chapter!**

**(1) Anyone who have some good references they can think of? The best one will be used for another chapter ;O YES, I am making a reader-contest! The best one will...uh...get...eternal glory? XD**

There we go! Another chapter, long this time no less! And a reader competition! Sort of. Without prizes. Except the title of "AWESOME". You all want that, right? RIGHT?! DAMN RIGHT YOU DO!

...anyway! I hoped you enjoyed and PLEASE, leave a review! They are like water and air combined to me!

- The Blonde Midget


	4. Mistakes

Hi everybody! :D I am back with a new chapter for youu!

...very...late. –sighs and facevaults-

I'm sorry about the long wait! But...yeah, inspiration is a funny thing. And has a way of not showing it's much needed face when I want it too.

But! At last, here it is! I hope it will be an enjoyable read for you all! And yes, I DO have a plan for this fic, don't worry, but it will take some time to get to all the things I've planned. So you'll have to deal with...some explaining and cuteness in the beginning chapters. I hope you don't mind!

Anyway! Who am I to keep you from reading? Read, enjoy and maybe leave a review!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! ...or do I? –looks over ar lawyers-

Lawyers: -shakes heads-

Damn. -____-

Pairings: ...you know them.

Warnings: Some swearing, but not much! Children should still be able to read it! Nothing juicy...yet. –cackles madly-

Now...CHAPTER!

**Chapter 3**

Kaiba Seto hated high school.

In fact, Kaiba Seto hated High School with a VENGANCE. Almost as much as he hated two certain effeminate duelists; one that had stolen his little brother's soul and another that had tried to crush his corporation with a virus in shape of a Duel Monster with a golden castle on it (sometimes, Kaiba wondered whether or not this was real or just some kind of drug-induced hallucination.)

So yeah. He hated it. The lessons were childishly easy, he had no competition in either getting the best grades or in sports. ANY sports. His peers (BAH, humbug) were all idiots. Naive, loud, petty idiots. None of them were worth even half a millisecond of his time. Especially not those annoying fangirls that seemed to be waiting around every corner.

Also. In this school, in his very class even, went the only one that had ever beaten him in a fair duel.

Mouto Yuugi.

He hated that short runt even more than high school, Pegasus, Siegfried, oden, fangirls, idiots, romantic komedies (BAH, humbug), holidays (BAH...you know what) and that magic bullcrap COMBINED.

Yeah. That's a lot of hate.

So, why was he still there every day from Monday to Friday, if he hated this place and it's occupants so much?

Well...even if school was dull as hell, there was still ONE thing that amused him enough to bring him back. Even if it was a petty reason, it still was a legitimate one.

It was far too fun to make fun of his peers. Especially that geek-squad otherwise known as Yugi and Co., otherwise known as Yuugi, shark-hair, what's-her-face and the mutt. Oh, and that masochistic albino-kid. Mostly, of course, it was that blond idiot that he made fun off. He just couldn't help himself. It was amusing to see that snarl, those eyes that seemed to try and kill him with their burning gaze. Also, it was fun to turn that snarl into a weaker look, a half-broken look before the blond refused to look at him for a few hours.

Aah, yes. Kaiba smirked to himself as he pushed the door open to the classroom. That Jounouchi. Breaking him down was indeed the most amusing thing school had to offer. In a way, he supposed Jounouchi Katsuya was what he came to school for.

Not because he LIKED him or anything. It was just far too fun to stop insulting him, hurting him, making him bow down to his rightful-

"MASTER!"

...say what?

Kaiba had no time to react tot his sudden outburst, because a moment later he found himself tackled by a blur of gold and darkblue. A pair of slender arms got a deathgrip on his waist, clinging tighter than any crazed fangirl ever had.

Kaiba quickly looked down then to snarl at, what he assumed to be, a the fangirl (because who else would be stupid enough to actually TOUCH him?). But what met his gaze stopped the snarl dead in it's tracks and he could only stare in shock.

"_Jounouchi?" _He thought chokedly to himself.

Indeed. That blond, messy mop of hair was a dead-giveaway in itself. And Kaiba could never mistake on that face...even if the expression it had now was VERY unfamilliar to him.

Jounouchi was smiling up at him in what looked to be complete and utter joy. A pair of warm, goldenred eyes sparkled up at him, full of...was that relief?

"Master!" Jounouchi burst out, hugging him even tighter and burrying his face in his chest with a soft, happy laugh. "I-I was so scared! I thought I'd never see you again...and this place is s-so strange, I-I just..." The blond rambled on and on, still clinging to him like a leach to a particularly delicious human. Kaiba was too shocked to stop him or ask what kind of alien had taken over his body.

...that was, until Jounouchi suddenly rested his hands on his chest delicately, leaned up and pressed their lips together in a featherlight kiss. And like a kiss had awoken Sleeping Beauty from her 100-years sleep, it awoke Kaiba Seto from his stupor. If more violently than Sleeping Beauty had woken up in her castle.

"MUTT!" He all but ROARED, shoving the other boy away harshly. He wiped at his mouth with a disgusted groan, glaring harshly at the wide-eyed blond whom for some reason actually looked shocked. Well, what did he expect when pulling such a stunt?! "What the hell are you doing?! You worthless piece of-" He was interrupted by a soft noise.

A sob.

It took a few seconds for Kaiba to realise where it came from, but soon it dawned on him.

Jounouchi was crying. The boy's face was slightly contorted and one slender hand rested on his lips to keep the embarrassing noises muffled. Those big, goldenred eyes were filling up with tears, but they didn't escape their boarders just yet.

The rest of the students stared in shock at this. No other noises could be heard, as everyone were far too busy staring at the crying blond. They had NEVER seen Jounouchi cry. He was always up-beat and happy-go-lucky. Always.

Oh, and they were pretty much in shock still over the whole kissing-Kaiba-thing. That was a first too.

"M-Master?" Jounouchi choked out, trembling all over. "H-Have I displeased you so-somehow? W-What did I do?" Another soft sob, and the first big tear rolled down his pale cheek.

"Mutt?" Kaiba Seto was for once in his life stunned and had no idea what to do. He'd seen Jounouchi angry and riled up, mind-controlled, stubborn as all hell, happy, thoughtful, confused, almost every emotion possible reflected in those amber orbs. But this. This was new. He had never seen tears on the other's face. What was he supposed to do?

"Jou!" Honda, that spike-haired freak, was the first one to snap out of the shocked silence that had ensued in the classroom. He rushed up to the blond, shoving some shell-shocked classmates aside along the way. "H-Hey, what's wrong? You're starting to freak me out, man!"

Jounouchi just burried his face in his hands, sniffling and sobbing softly in a way that could only be compared to the noises a puppy would make if someone kicked it; weak, hurt and simply heart-wretching to listen to.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Kaiba!" Anzu yelled at him suddenly, before putting her hands on Jounouchi's shoulders, trying to catch the boy's gaze. "Ne, come on, Jou...let's go outside so you can calm down. Come on..." Together with Honda and Yuugi, Anzu guided the blond outside. The sobs were heard all through the silent classroom, until the door clicked shut.

Kaiba slowly sat down by his desk then. Even if his face was just as cold as it usually was, he was not anywhere near calm on the inside.

What the hell was wrong with the blond today? Crying at the drop of a hat (because really; those insults he'd given today were nothing compared to what he usually shot at him), hugging him, repeatively calling him 'MASTER'...and that soft tone of his voice while doing so. Submissive, sweet, relieved and happy...and directed straight at him...

Sickening.

Kaiba frowned.

That was not how Jounouchi acted around him. Maybe if dared into it, but even then he would never sound so...sincere. He'd have to grit it all out through his teeth and his eyes would have shown nothing but embarrassment and anger. But it had sounded as if he meant every soft spoken word, as if he really was glad to see him. And that could simply not be the case.

And there was something else that had been bothering him.

Even putting aside the way Jounouchi had acted, something else had been off about him. Nothing major, just...really small things. Like how much softer his voice had been (he couldn't get over that fact!). Jounouchi's voice was and had always been loud and obnoxious. A little bit rough at times. But now, his voice had been soft...smooth, like some sort of expensive silk. And, as he'd thought before, so...submissive. No yells, no annoyance or arrogance. Nothing.

His posture was another thing, in hindsight, that had been all wrong. Jounouchi walked in a sort of proud swagger; back straight, hands in pockets and just with an air of arrogance and pride around him. Demanding attention, a real show off. Even if Yuugi was the superiour duellist in skills, Jounouchi walked and talked like a champion. He was the one Kaiba always noticed first when looking at the geek squad.

It was that unbendable will he always wanted to break into little pieces and scatter for the wind.

Today, Jounouchi was acting like he had already been broken. Gaze not quite daring to meet his, insecurity hanging from every word he uttered. His very presance had spoken of weakness. And the moment he'd been spoken roughly to, he had cowered like a badly beaten dog and whimpered with his tail between his legs. It was as if someone had broken all will to fight back, crushed his mind and rebuilt it to fit his own tastes.

Kaiba didn't like it at all. HE was the one supposed to break Jounouchi! How could he now that the boy already seemed to be?!

Still...

...there was something else.

Something that kept bothering, poking him in the eye like a sore thumb.

Something had been off about Jounouchi. Not only his sudden personality change, or how his voice seemed different.

Something simple about his appearance had been just wrong.

But what?

Kaiba frowned darkly as he thought.

The blond hair was the same as ever. Annoyingly bright and messy. His body; just as slender and lightly muscled. His face was the same too. Same thin nose, same soft line of his chin, same high cheekbones, same big, goldenred eyes and dark eyelashes. Everything was like it usually was...

Kaiba stopped in mid thought.

Goldenred eyes.

Those shy, submissive and broken eyes.

"They are not his." He mumbled quietly to himself, standing abruptly. Ignoring the teacher's enraged yell (she'd come in some time during his thoughts), he walked out of the classroom.

Goldenred.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Jonoh had felt such relief when he saw Seth. For a moment, he'd thought everything would be alright. Everything would work out. He'd get to go home, away from this cold and unfamilliar world. That safe scent, if a tad bit cooler, had calmed him, told him he was away from all harm. His master, his strong and protective master was there and that meant he could manage any strange, cold world.

Thus, when that only saftey and last ray of hope had rejected him, called him such horrid names...Jonoh had just broken appart. The shock of waking to another world, the lonelyness, the uncertainty and the fear...it all just became too much with that last push. There was nothing in this world he could hold on to. The only thing that had made sense, Seth, had forsaken him.

Jonoh sobbed heartbrokenly into Hon'daru's...no, Honda's shoulder as the tall brunet held him close. To be held so comfortably by a complete stranger was odd, but right then Jonoh welcomed anything to soothe his pain. He faintly heard the three friends talk to each other while he cried his frightened, confused and crushed heart out.

"Damn that Kaiba! Now you see why I hope he gets run over by a truck one of these days?!"

"It's still a horrible thing to say, Honda!" Pause. "...though, right bow...I am forced to agree. He definately went too far this time!"

"But..." Now the boy that looked like the former Pharaoh, spoke. "...really, Jou-kun is the one acting different, you guys."

"EH?! Are you on Kaibastard's side?!"

"I-It's not about taking sides, Honda-kun! He really is acting a bit different than usual!"

"Well...I guess..." Pause. "...Kaiba is STILL a bastard, though!"

"Yuugi, I actually have to agree with Honda. Kaiba is really...more unfriendly than usual."

"But...I mean..." Jonoh could tell the young boy speaking was blushing then. "J-Jou-kun kissed him...and...and called him..." A small shuffling sound was heard. "...master."

"...he DID!" Honda suddenly gasped, pulling away suddenly to stare down at Jonih, whom had stopped crying so desperately. Now, he was just giving a soft sniffle every now and then and his body was still shaking. "Hey, Jou? What the hell did you do that for?! Otogi didn't dare you into it, did he?!"

Jonoh sniffled, lifting a hand to rub the tears away from his eyes. Maybe he should try to explain to them...they did seem nice enough and hopefully wouldn't call him crazy. "W-Well...I just...the thing is..."

Before he could even begin to explain anything though, the bathroom door was slammed open and Jonoh once more found himself drowning in blue eyes...that he now clearly could see did not belong to his master (his heart clenched tightly at thinking of Seth). They were so many shades colder than his, lighter in colour with an edge of frozen steel.

Honda immediately snarled and rushed towards Kaiba with a rissen fist. "You've got some fuckin' guts, Kaiba! Coming here just after what you did!" He threw a punch towards the other brunet with all his might.

Kaiba merely sidestepped and put out his foot near nonchalantly. Honda, coming at him in full speed, had no time to slow down or escape his impending doom. He caught his ankle in Kaiba's and was thrown right into the bathroomtiles with a loud smack and a roar of pain.

"Honda!" Anzu and Yuugi called out loudly with worry and even Jonoh whom had only known the man for less than an hour gave a worried gasp.

Anzu glared harshly at Kaiba, putting her hands on her hips in the way only an angry woman can pull off. "Kaiba! Just what do you think-?!"

Kaiba interrupted her, as if he hadn't heard her speak, gaze still locked on Jonoh.

"You...are not Jounouchi."

**End chapter!**

And yet another cliffhanger...aren't I evil?

I hope you can all forgive me for it! And for the long wait! –bows several times-

Now! Please, leave a review! Just press the purple button and write what you thought! Even flames are welcome, since they give me something to laugh at while I drink my villain-martini.

Ta-ta! –waves-

-The Blonde Midget


End file.
